metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Path
Sacred Path is a room in the Temple Grounds that connects the Grounds to the Great Temple. In this room there are four War Wasp Hives. There is a Portal rift that will take Samus to Dark Aether's Profane Path but it is inaccessible without the Space Jump Boots. Role When Samus enters the room, she must scan for a weak section in the wall and fire a missile at it. The missile won't destroy the wall, but it will weaken it. Then she must go to the part of the room that has an unactivated Kinetic Orb Cannon. If she looks around with the Scan Visor, she will find the switch that activates the cannon. The cannon will send her straight through the crumbling wall. Samus can then roll on the track to the door to the Elevator. Connecting rooms from the room.]] *Sacred Bridge (via Blue Door) *Temple Transport A (via Blue Door) *Profane Path (via Dark Portal/Light Portal) Inhabitants ;War Wasps in 4 War Wasp Hives :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." Scans on a Splinter.]] ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Xenotech: Kinetic Orb Cannon Fires small, spherical objects at high speeds. Scan interface panel to bring the Cannon online, then enter the hologram to fire." ;Interface Panel :"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." ;Cylindrical wall :"Structural analysis complete. Wall section is structurally unsound. Explosive damage may cause it to weaken." ;Cylindrical wall (weakened) :"Combat damage to wall is heavy. Structural integrity critical. A heavy impact may cause it to shatter." ;War Wasp Hive :"Morphology: War Wasp Hive Organic domicile for insect predators. Destroying this structure will eliminate War Wasps inside. Explosive weapons can damage it. ;Destroyed War Wasp Hive :"Morphology: Destroyed War Wasp Hive Compromised insect dwelling. This hive has been heavily damaged. Only remnants of cocoon remain." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Storage device :"Object analysis complete. This is a storage device. Most of the materials used to make it are indigenous to Aether. It is sturdy but not indestructible." ;Dead creature :"Bioscan complete. Target has been dead for 8 cycles. Trace amounts of unknown chemical present in target. It has an effect similar to mummification on dead biomatter. Further analysis required to determine chemical's effect on living biomatter." * Note: text is center-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Gallery Sacred Path opposite view.png Sacred Path War Wasp Hive.png|War Wasp Hive Sacred Path Luminoth body.png|Luminoth corpse File:06 temple 01a.jpg|Don Hogan render File:06 temple 02.jpg|Don Hogan render File:06 temple 03.jpg|Don Hogan render Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms Category:Dark Portals Category:Don Hogan